Nanodemocracy
A world without borders needs regulation. Macro-regulation consists of the federalization of regulations through a national constitution - a contract that outlines the governing rights and responsibilities of all members of that nation. Hence, the need for national borders. Decentralized Consensus Voting Example How can a society with a large population develop trust in their democracy? The model that has dominated global history is that of centralized democracy - a powerful state is able to fund independent elections which are voting on by the people and the results are validated by a central authority (an electoral commission or similar). In cases where the state exhibits too much control over these centralized bodies, it is impossible for the population to know whether their democracy is valid - since the act of counting the votes can be tampered with. The development of Blockchain technology (on the basis of asymmetric encryption) has transformed the way in which such problems are seen. Bitcoin is a commodity with no central authority, because to tamper with any part of the transaction ledger without changing the state of the rest of the ledger would take computing power beyond the scope of any super-computer existing today. (The bitcoin computing network now forms the world's largest and most powerful distributed super computer - and the world's most energy-intensive transaction ledger) The Proof-of-Work model of blockchain that bitcoin and other cryptocurrencies like are based on are now seen as 1st-Generation blockchains, while Proof-of-Stake and other similar consensus algorithms (with trade-offs in decentralization in exchange for reduced reliance on computing power) are considered 2nd-Generation blockchains. 3rd-Generation encrypted consensus networks tend to not be easily described in terms of a 'blockchain', since the linear chain structure is a large part of why 1st and 2nd-Generation blockchains are so energy-intensive to keep decentralized. In order to keep a 1st-Generation chains decentralized, each validating node has to carry the entire ledger's history to check that the balances of any nodes with which they are transacting have not tampered with their claimed balance or have hidden debts (double spending etc.). Blockmesh technology goes beyond this concept and allows decentralized trust across a distributed nanoeconomy. Nanodemocracy similarly allows a large number (N) people to vote and retain a private, encrypted hash of their voting record. This hash can be verified against the final result of an election without knowing the voting record of any other nodes. The final hash will be an asymmetric product of every single voters unique vote identifier, such that if anyone tampers with even a single vote, the end hash will be changed and many voters will immediately know the election was falsified. This is all based on the concept of a Merkle Tree. A World Without Borders (see also Χάοcracy) Citizenship to a geographic region was the most logical system for early democracies. Democracies were formed along such boundaries as the result of decades of wars and imperial expansions. A nanodemocracy is an inversion of this concept, only possible with the advent of modern communications and computation technology. A Fractal Democracy Each member of a nanodemocracy is granted a certain radius around them which effectively becomes sovereign to the nanodemocracy they belong to. In exchange, each node pays a tribute ("rent") to any macro-democracy that the land also is claimed by. The end concept is to enable a free society in cultures where the concept of 'ownership' of land is not desirable, but rather the occupation of the land is simply wished to be acknowledged and paid tribute to the custodians of that land - akin to a tax for the services performed. Category:Nanoeconomics Category:Politics Category:Revolution Category:Nanodemocracy